


Ablaze

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [29]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hair looked like it was ablaze in the last rays of sunlight, and Aaron had a strange feeling of foreboding for their mission while looking at Eric.</p>
<p>Set the night before Aaron approaches Rick's group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablaze

His hair looked like it was ablaze in the last rays of sunlight, and Aaron had a strange feeling of foreboding for their mission while looking at Eric. They had made the decision to finally approach the group that they had been following for days, and everything seemed to be warning him to wait. Even the weather was starting to pick up as though ready to throw a storm in their path.

“Are you sure we’re ready for this? They still feel so unpredictable.” Eric turned to look back at him, frowning. “I’m worried.”

“I know, but I don’t know if any more time watching is going to help. They’re getting close.” He shrugged and stepped out of the RV. The sky was darkening quickly, but the last light was still drawing his attention to Eric’s red hair. “They haven’t turned on one another, even though they clearly are lacking food and water supplies. There are more women than men, and they seem to be happy staying together even though we haven’t seen many romantic connections between them. Even if they are paranoid, it seems more like they are circling their wagons to protect each other than anything.”

Eric nodded, he knew all of this too, but understood Aaron’s need to repeat it all. Hearing it out loud made it feel more secure. “I still worry. We don’t know how they might react to a stranger. They could hurt you.”

“Let’s get inside, I think it might storm.” He waited for Eric to get into the vehicle before following and closing the door. “Do you want soup?”

Eric crossed his arms, leaning against the cabinets, “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but that doesn’t make me worry any less.”

“I know.” He turned away, getting the pot and can of soup ready in the small kitchenette. “I don’t want to dismiss your worry, I just don’t know how anything can change. I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone while I go to meet them either. We’ve seen so many people passing through on foot, and these vehicles could be a temptation for any one of them.” He heard Eric move to get bowls and spoons out, and turned again to face him.

“I think it will be safest if I can approach one or two of the women first. I’ll wait for a good opportunity, but if nothing happens we can wait another day and watch to see where they go from here. They might want to stay at that barn for a couple days to hunt now that they have some shelter.”

“The brunette, Maggie, or the one with the sword, Michonne.” Eric nodded slowly, “They would be the ones I’d pick. They seem level-headed and observant, and they act as protectors but not as paranoid as some of the others.”

“I agree. I’ll hope for one of them, and wait for the right moment.”


End file.
